


we've seen it all before, but this one's different

by Anonymous



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wilde goes down on Zolf, comma abuse also, honestly that's about it, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Are you doubting that I have a talented mouth, Mr Smith?" Wilde asks, turning fully to face him for the first time in the conversation.Used to the man's flirty remarks by now, the tonal shift barely registers and Zolf rolls his eyes. "Talented at never shutting up, maybe."Wilde's eyes turn to taunting slits, filling with a dangerous glint, "That sounds like a challenge, darling. And you do know how much I love a challenge."
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37
Collections: Anonymous





	we've seen it all before, but this one's different

**Author's Note:**

  * For [makesometime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/gifts).



> For Zo, who always encourages my horny zoscar nonsense <3   
> And everyone in Rome for cheering me on also :* couldn't do it without yall! 
> 
> Be nice, this is my first nsfw in like, 9+ years? Possibly ever bc those old fics were literally trash lmao

In all honesty, he's not sure exactly what started it. 

They're in Wilde's office, which also doubles as Wilde's bedroom, although the bed is clearly used much less frequently than the desk. Zolf is sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting, listening to Wilde, who is being his usual enigmatic and suggestive self, and it isn't until he scoffs absentmindedly at some quip Wilde makes that the atmosphere in the room changes. 

"Are you doubting that I have a talented mouth, Mr Smith?" Wilde asks, turning fully to face him for the first time in the conversation.

Used to the man's flirty remarks by now, the tonal shift barely registers and Zolf rolls his eyes. "Talented at never shutting up, maybe." 

Wilde's eyes turn to taunting slits, filling with a dangerous glint, "That sounds like a challenge, darling. And you do know how much I _love_ a challenge."

Zolf swallows, unable to come up with a clever retort as heat begins to build low in his belly. As much as he likes to pretend he isn't affected by Wilde's flirty remarks, he's still unfortunately attracted to the man and so in reality, he is. He feels as though he's fallen into a fantasy, as he would be lying if he said he'd never considered exactly what it would be like if Wilde turned his particular talents on himself.

"I've had no complaints thus far, I'll have you know," Wilde says, and his voice has dropped to a decidedly sultry tone, sending a shiver down Zolf's spine. 

"In fact," Wilde continues, eyes fixed on Zolf's as his tongue gives a slow swipe over his bottom lip, "I'm sure I could get even _you_ to heap compliments upon me."

It's difficult to continue looking disinterested as Wilde stalks towards him, but Zolf tries his best. Given the way that Wilde's smirk widens the closer he gets, he's sure the man sees straight through him. Still, his pride won't allow him to surrender the charade just yet.

When Wilde drops to his knees before him, hands splayed along his thighs and looking up at him through thick, dark lashes, he thanks his stars he's already sitting. His cock begins to stir as Wilde begins to slide his hands further along his thighs, and he feels as though he really should protest, before they cross a line there's no coming back from.

But he's not sure he can.

By the time Wilde's deft fingers have undone the buckle on his belt, he's already half hard and beginning to strain at his pants. Wilde hums approvingly, and Zolf's breath stutters momentarily. His fists clench and unclench in the sheets beneath his hands, but he willingly enough shifts his hips to allow Wilde to slide his trousers underneath him and down his legs. And then he's exposed to the cool air, sitting on the edge of the bed in nothing but his thin shirt, trousers around his ankles, Wilde gazing at his thick cock with a greedy intent that belies his disinterested air.

They stay like that for a few moments, after all their talk neither of them are actually capable of making the first move. Wilde, because he didn't expect to get so far without more protest, and Zolf, because he's afraid that moving will shatter whatever spell is currently affecting them both. He can feel Wilde's breaths, fluttering hotly between his thighs, and hear the roaring of own heartbeat in his ears. His eyes slip closed as Wilde leans forwards, and so missing the way the man swallows deeply before pressing his lips against the scar tissue at Zolf's knee.

Wilde leaves a trail of searing kisses along the inside of Zolf's thigh, drawing him forwards, letting his hands slide along the outside, skimming his hands over Zolf's arse, over the flesh of his hips, until allowing them to settle, pads of his fingers against the soft skin in the small of Zolf's back. Zolf gives a soft sigh and leans back slightly, catching himself on his hands. He's fully hard now, hard and straining in a way he's never been before, and Wilde hasn't even _touched_ his cock yet. He feels young again, arousal clouding his thoughts and sensibilities as Wilde's brown eyes, darkened by lust, meet Zolf's now-open ones, and he smirks once more.

Wilde places a single kiss to the head of Zolf's cock, followed by a slow, lavish drag of his tongue against the underside, before finally, finally taking him into his mouth. The relief of being touched by another after so long has Zolf's hips bucking up, his head falling back as he groans, loudly, a deliciously low sound that has Wilde wanting to hear more immediately. He swirls his tongue around the head of Zolf's cock, relishing in the delightful noises that echo in the dwarf's throat. With slow bobs Wilde sinks lower and lower, each forward stroke allowing him to take more of Zolf's cock into his mouth. He gives his own groan, unable to hold back any longer, and feels a thrill run through his whole body as Zolf gives a loud answering moan. His own cock has been swelling since they began, and now it has reached its peak, aching and driving him onwards. Drunk on his own arousal, Wilde digs his fingers into Zolf's back more tightly, thrusting his cock deeper into his mouth, until he's hitting the back of his throat.

" _Fuck_ ," Zolf groans, back arching as Wilde hollows out his cheeks and gives a particularly filthy swipe of his tongue. His eyes roll back momentarily, hips bucking up into the wet heat of Wilde's mouth. He tips his head backwards, allowing himself to drop back onto his elbows, watching with lidded eyes as Wilde brings one hand round to work the length of him, his mouth continuing to focus attention around his cock's swollen head.

He knows he isn't going to last when Wilde flicks his heated gaze upwards and they lock eyes, one of Wilde's hands still expertly working the base of his cock, and his full, redden lips wrapped around his head in a way that's far more delightful than it has any right to be. 

" _Gods_ , you're so hot." 

The words fall from his mouth before he can stop them, and he can see Wilde's lips twitch in a self satisfied smirk, spit-slick and flushed, the action sending heat down Zolf's spine, setting his blood alight and further stoking the fire that's been building low in his belly.

Wilde lifts his head, letting go of Zolf's hip to run a hand through his damp curls, absentmindedly running his tongue across his lips, a move that throws Zolf off-kilter more than anything else so far, and he drops down onto the bed completely.

"Fuck me," He breathes, and he hears Wilde's soft chuckle in answer as the man continues to stroke his cock in a steady, continuous motion.

"I'd love to, darling," Wilde responds, in a low, rumbling voice, "but that wasn't part of the deal."

Zolf gives a breathless laugh that's cut off by a choking gasp as Wilde ducks his head back down, taking his cock into his mouth once more.

It isn't long before the smoldering embers in his belly become a raging inferno, coursing through his veins until his fingers and toes are singing with it. His hips buck up into Wilde's mouth unevenly, chasing that delicious heat, and his hands find their way into his own hair as if he can get a grip on himself that way.

He's breathless and gasping, encouraged by the pleasured noises Wilde is making around him, and he feels he's losing his goddamn _mind_ -

"Come for me," Wilde croons, his eyes almost black with lust, and they're looking at _him_ like that, they're looking at _Zolf_ -

" _Oscar_ -" he growls in warning, but Wilde takes him in his mouth again, swallowing him down with renewed fervour as he cries out again and again, gasping and moaning around the shape of Wilde's name.

It's barely a second later that he's coming, his whole body alight with it; coming in hot, pulsing spurts down Wilde's throat, a long, drawn out moan escaping his lips. A cry that echoes the song in his blood, the tears that spring to his eyes, the way his whole body arches into the pleasure that sets his body aflame until he is nothing but ash in the wind.

And then, just like that, it's over. He's gasping, shaky and weak, his body shuddering through the aftershocks, Wilde still gently stroking him through it. He feels as though he's settling back into his body, as though he were too large for his skin and now needs a moment to adjust.

Wilde places a gentle, sticky kiss to Zolf's softening cock before pulling away, placing one more kiss to Zolf's thigh, and a final kiss to Zolf's knee as he relaxes back into his heels and lays his head on Zolf's leg. His hair is sticking to his face with sweat, but his eyes are shining.

Zolf pushes the heels of his hands into his eyes, scrubbing himself back to consciousness.

"Fuck," he sighs, for a lack of anything better to say.

Wilde chuckles, stroking a hand tenderly along Zolf's leg as he presses yet another kiss into his knee, and murmurs, with desperate softness, "What did I tell you, my love?"

**Author's Note:**

> fhdkdlslslsl I made it and so did u!! If u got to here tysm for reading <3


End file.
